In Need of Love
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Theresa married Ethan but her marriage is killing her literally. Can a blonde head young man help her out of this nightmere? This is THEROX fic!
1. Cuts and Bruises

A/N: Okay. This is , of course, a therox fic. Now, I need to tell you this off hand, this story starts off as a Ethan and Theresa story. I know, you people can't take much more of Ethass, but in order for me to write this story, Ethass needs to be in it. This story also has Savy and Evian.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I wish I owned Fox.  
  
Prolouge:  
  
"I know pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the father said. Ethan looked at Theresa who was smiling. She held a bouqet of red roses. Her wedding ring was beautiful. It had 3 diamonds on the band cut perfectly. Her engagement ring was even more beautiful, a shapphire ring. Ethan leaned in and kissed Theresa. Music rang throughout the church and everyone stood up and cheered for the now, Mr. and Mrs Ethan Winthrop. ((yes Gwen and Rebecca were exposed for they're lies)) Theresa's dreams were coming true. They walked down the aisle and exited the church to the limo. The limo was taking them to the reception.  
  
"Your so beautiful." Ethan said to Theresa.  
  
"Oh thank you. Your not so bad yourself handsome." Theresa laughed kissing him.  
  
"Theresa, I promise you that life for you will be perfect from here on out. No one will ever hurt you." Ethan said. That nightmere was soon to become a reality.  
  
Chapter 1: Cuts and Brusies  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerlad Winthrop had been married to Ethan Winthrop for a year and a half. The first 6 months of they're marriage seemed perfect. He would come home from work early and she would have dinner on the table and the rest of the night they would make passionate love. Sooner or later, Ethan started coming home late and Theresa didn't bother to make dinner. Most of the time, Theresa would be in bed alone.   
  
The Winthrops were a very preseded family in Harmony. Ivy had married Sam and Ethan had been at the top of his firm and they were doing great. Or so they thought.  
  
Theresa walked into her house at 2244 Regency Ave. It was wa pretty big house. She set the grocey bags on the table and looked at the clock.[6:30]   
  
"Ethan won't be home till 10 or so. Why don I bother going to the store?" Theresa asked herself taking off her coat. Another night she wouldn't make dinner for her husband. Theresa looked at her legs and arms which were covered in bruises and cuts. Suddenly, she heard the door opened the slamed. She looked up in fear.   
  
"THERESA!!!" EThan yelled for her. She rolled the slevees of her lond slevee shirt down and stood up as Ethan entered the room.   
  
"Honey, you're home early." Theresa said.   
  
"Well, that f**ker Austin lost a suit today! I told him 3 times, don't f**k the customers!" Ethan said angry. Theresa said nothing. Ethan walked to the bar in the corner and poured a glass of rum. Theresa looked at Ethan.  
  
"What Theresa?!" Ethan yelled. Thersa looked down. Ethan looked around.  
  
"And where is my dinner?!" Ethan yelled. Theresa looked up.   
  
"I just got home. Mama is sick." Theresa said.  
  
"Your mother is always sick. Can't a man come home to find dinner on the table." Ethan said throwing the glass across the room.  
  
"Ethan, your never home!" Theresa said. Ethan walked up to her and held her neck as if he was gonna choke her.   
  
"Don't you ever say that!" Ethan slapped heer. Ethan was the one causing the brusies. Her was hurting her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? Fox is gonna come soon don't worry!  
  
Mandy 


	2. The Surprise Vistor

Chapter 2: The Surprise Vistor  
  
Theresa had made dinner every night after the lst incident with Ethan. She was use to him hitting her though. It started about 6 or 7 months after the wedding. He would be her for no reason, or little reasons, or huge reasons. She got use to it.  
  
One night Theresa and Ethan were eating dinner when the doorbell rang.   
  
"I got it." Theresa said raising from her chair. She walked to the the front door and gripped the doorknob. She turned it and opened it to see a tall blonde headed man.  
  
"May I help you?" Theresa asked.   
  
"You must be my half brothers beautiful wife." The young man entered.   
  
"Yeah, who are you?" Theresa asked.   
  
"Nicholas Foxworth Crane. Fox for short. Ethan's half bro, son of Ivy and Julian. I have a whole bio if you wanna here it." Fox laughed.   
  
"Nice to meet you Fox, I am Theresa." She said. Suddenly, Ethan entered. He looked furious.  
  
"Fox! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ethan said angry.   
  
"Ethan! Be nice, he is a vistor."Theresa said closing the front door.   
  
"Oh, don't worry Theresa, I am use to my sourpuss of a brother." Fox said  
  
"What do you want Fox?" Ethan said clentching his fists.   
  
"Well, I need a place to crash. Just for a few days until I get my finaces straight." Fox said.   
  
"Oh, we would be happy for you to stay. He can sleep in the guest room." Theresa said excited.   
  
*This way Ethan can't beat me.* Theresa thought.  
  
"Well, Theresa can I talk to you in the other room." Ethan saud gripping her arm. He pulled her into the dining room.   
  
"Ow! Ethan stop!" Theresa cried.   
  
"He's not staying here Theresa." Ethan said.   
  
"Why not?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Because, he's a playboy, and I don't want him under my roof." Ethan yelled.   
  
"Did you forget this is my house too." Theresa asked looking at him.   
  
"You go and you tell him that he can not stay here. Now, I must go to the living room. I need a drink." Ethan said leaving. Fox heard the whole arguement. Theresa enetered to see Fox.  
  
"It's okay. I understand." Fox said heading towards the door.   
  
"Listen Fox, I am sorry. If it was up to me, I would let you stay." Theresa said to Fox as he opened to door.  
  
"I know. Well thanks anyways." Fox said leaving. He sat on the steps of her house trying to think of a place to go. Meanwhile, Theresa was inside angry.  
  
"ETHAN!" She yelled. She knew she was taking a risk but she was angry. She saw Ethan come in with a glass of rum in his hand.   
  
"What?!" Ethan said. Fox looked into the window.   
  
"Why in the hell would you throw your flesh and blood out? Oh wait, I forgot, your a cold hearted man." Theresa said.   
  
"You bitch!" And with that Ethan slapped her and pushed her to the ground. Fox saw everything but he didn't stop. He ran to the pier, instead.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, don't hate me. He isn't a coward. He was nervous and scared. Not knowing what to do. Tell me what you think?  
  
I would like to thank Kim ((THEROX4EVER03)) she help me with the ideas.  
  
Mandy!! 


End file.
